The Truth About Team Rocket
by OmegasareAWESOME
Summary: Some see us as people who always fail. Others find our fails funny. Others see us as horrible, Pokémon hating villains. Let me tell you the truth, which may be more depressing than you thought.
1. Nat's POV

**THIS STORY IS FROM THE POV FROM MY OC, WHO HAS A MACHAMP FATHER AND A MIGHTYENA GRANDMOTHER. SHE HAS ALL THE EVOLVED FORMS OF EEVEE, AND IS PART OF THE TEAM ROCKET TRIO.**

'Prepare for trouble!'

'Make it double!'

These two sentences tend to spark a horrible reaction like 'Oh no, Team Rocket!'. It seems weird. It's as if people think that our group is Team Rocket as a whole.

But what is Team Rocket? For those idiots who have no idea, Team Rocket is an evil organisation dedicated to stealing Pokémon to use for taking over the world.

My group has a motto, like the rest of Team Rocket. Some say our one is wrong, but I think it's right; one where people must watch out for double trouble.

'Who's in your team?' you may ask. The answer will be only the best Team Rocket agents in the world, of course: Jessie, James and Meowth.

Jessie is the leader of our group, or it at least seems that way. She's tougher than a diamond, and you really don't want to mess with her, or her hair. I remember that Serviper who learnt that the hard way. I think it would've died if James didn't remind her to catch it.

When you get her angry, you may as well write your will that moment because that's all you'll be able to do. She likes to go on about how pretty she looks, and I can't help but to agree. Not only do I have to, or risk being knocked out for a year, but it's true. She's a fiery destroyer, a pretty one too.

James is a little different. Unlike Jessie, he's a lot more emotional. Compared to Jessie, he's as soft as gold with no other metals. But he can afford to be like that. His family are trillionaires, and he could have been too if marrying a jerk-face girl wasn't required, with I think is dumb.

One thing going on with him is his weird bottle cap collection. Not saying I have any problem with it, it just seems like something a twerp would rather do. One thing I do like about James is his charm: the upper class voice and the rose thing goes together really well. He's the thunderous emotion.

Meowth is the brains of the group. You can easily rely on him to think of well-made plans and fix up our machinery when anything goes wrong. He's also got some killer fury swipes, which will really hurt you. I would know. The only thing sharper than his mind are his razor claws.

Best part about our Meowth, is, he is a talking Pokémon! How many of those do you know? Probably all psychic types. It took a long time of hardness, but with the sacrifice of learning Payday and evolving, he soon learned the skill of talking human. That surprised me greatly. He's the wisest of the wise.

I love my group, no matter how many times we fail.

Fail. That word. It's so common around us. Bad words like losers are too. That's the part I hate. I'm strong; I can take insults like that easily.

It's my team that I'm worried about. Luck is never on our side, and I'm just so worried about my team.

I find blasting off to be enjoyable - flying so fast, so high, not knowing where you're gonna land - but my team doesn't seem too.

Even I have major problems that stop me from being the winner. One is that I'm part Pokémon. This can make life either really easy or really, really hard. Also, due to a past memory, I can't swim to save my life, while my team sort of can.

My Pokémon are the strongest there is: my vaporeon, jolteon, flareon, espeon, umbreon, leafeon, glaceon and sylveon are very powerful.

But even they have problems! My vaporeon faints with one electric attack. My jolteon, Kate, faints with any physical attack. My flareon can't swim in cold water. My espeon is completely terrified of ghosts! Stella, my umbreon, is blinded by sunlight. Hanna, my leafeon, gets sick at winter. My glaceon has a pollen allergy. My sylveon can never, ever lie, which is bad!

My sylveon, however, has a strange ability. He can sense love between the unlikeliest of people. He tells me he senses something between Jessie and James, but I have difficulty seeing it.

That damn Ho-oh gave that twerp Ash eternal happiness! I saw it too! Why not me? Life isn't fair!

We never got eternal happiness. If you wanted to, you could say it gave me eternal bad luck: my best friends constantly getting tortured, hurt, blasted off… no! Better not think about that!

Let's talk about blasting off. You guys may find it funny to watch, but what if it happened to you? Think about that!

When you blast off, you are hit by a very strong attack that hurts so, so much. Then, you are sent flying at an incredibly fast speed, thousands of metres above the ground. That's when you land with a big crash, possibly suffering serious injuries.

But let's face an honest truth right here, you guys don't want to hear about blasting off, do you? No, you want to know the truth about Team Rocket.

I want to say this quickly: don't you ever have the urge that you want to be ruler? I did, before I joined Team Rocket.

That time we were using Pokémon to perfect the Master Ball? What else could we use?! Humans can't go in Pokéballs! We had to lock them up, or they would run away.

The thing with the Slowpoke Tail thing? I'm being very specific. That's not illegal where I come from. In fact, slowpoke tails are sucked as a dessert in my house! Not even kidding!

The time Team Rocket killed the cubone's mother? That, I'll admit, is hard to explain. But killing Pokémon isn't what Team Rocket is about. It's about taking over the world!

Remember: we have tons of competition out there, competition like Team Aqua, Magma, Galactic and Plasma were in the way. But we survived. We're Team Rocket.

Every member of Team Rocket obeys Giovanni. You don't mess with him anymore than you do with Jessie. Without Giovanni, though, there would be no Team Rocket.

Being in Team Rocket is fun, trust me! No rules! No bad friends! Stealing anything you want! You can't deny, you have to love us in some form of way!

Know how I said 'no bad friends'? My old friends at home were bad. They only liked me for my money, and they would always intentionally leave me out.

My only other good friends were Tom and Tab. You give them any two Pokémon, say, a Nidoking and a Miltank, you will get an egg! But they are awful trainers!

To me, Jessie and James are the only good human friends I have. Meowth, obviously, is a great friend too. They love me for more than my money, and can be great trainers.

I think now is the best time to say something I've had burning and shocking in me for a long time.

What does Team Rocket do with Pokémon? We are forced to lock them up in cages so they don't run, taking them out only when we need to. Doesn't that sound familiar? Oh yeah!

That's what every single trainer does! They find a Pokémon they want to catch, fight with it until it can't even move, and remove it of its freedom by trapping it in a Pokéball, that are the size of a base ball!

I've been trapped in a Pokéball once: it's terrible. I thought it would be a paradise, but no. I was crammed. I was force to curl up in a ball. It was so… so… terrible.

That's why I made my own, special Pokéball, one where all my Pokémon can live in paradise until they are needed. If I had the choices of a cage or a Pokéball only, I would pick the cage. At least there I can move.

In fact, some trainers even have these 'HM slaves'! That's horrible! Why would you be so mean to catch a Pokémon, just to store your moves on? Who would slave a 'friend' like that? If you love Pokémon that much, don't use them as slaves!

A far too common misconception states that Team Rocket is heartless. No, at least not my team. My team, however, have had heartless pasts: James ran away from home, Jessie lost her only chance at love, and Meowth had been called a freak by his love after going through the pain to learn how to speak. I almost can't say that.

My team has never shown any level of soullessness. A lot of people see soulfulness in James only, but I see it in every one of my team members.

'But you're part of Team Rocket!'

Yes, we may be part of Team Rocket, but we're not at all heartless. I mean, Jessie wanted to be a nurse! Come on!

Two of my Pokémon especially see this: Kate and Flareon. Kate, as I've seen, gets very overprotective over James, and likes to hold a rose in her mouth. Flareon, I've also seen, gets very angry when Jessie gets hurt, and he always tries to act tough around her.

I think it's one of those 'I love you so much I want to marry you, but I already have a mate, so I won't' moments.

Team Rocket has so many hard times, it's unbearable. I enjoy them; they're a great break from my usual, boring life at home, but I feel that my team mates don't.

We always seem to get burned, wet, shocked, whipped, frozen, sent flying, paralysed, confused, put to sleep, poisoned and everything possible.

For my team, and probably every Team Rocket member, this company is the only good way to get money, and with someone like Giovanni ruling, even then, money's hard to get.

Also, why must every kids' show or movie follow a simple 'good guys win, bad guys lose' rule? It's boring! It's predictable! It isn't new!

But now, I'll focus my attention on my group, the trio. Next to Giovanni, we're the most infamous members of Team Rocket, but not in a good way.

People find the best thing about us to be our fails, our blasting off, our … pain. It's not as funny as you think. What if someone laughed at you all the time when you fail? It's mean. I'm amazed my team doesn't care.

Well, really, I'm not amazed at anything. You don't know this, but my team does care. They just hide it. That saddens me.

People need to see what else makes us so great. First thing, we have a taking Pokémon, full stop. Second, we show that villains do have a heart and can be charming. Third, the trio is what made my life great, after my vaporeon saved it.

Best of all, we look out for each other. What do I mean? I remember this time where another contest that Jessie entered was on, but she had a fever and couldn't go.

She really wanted to go, to try to win, but was far too sick to go; so was my flareon, ironically. She told James to take her place as 'Jessielina'. He hesitated at first, but when I told him that, if he didn't, Jessie would probably stay sick for too long, he quickly agreed.

Maybe that's what my sylveon means when he can sense love between the duo, even though James once shouted 'I'd rather DIE!' when asked if Jessie was his fiancé. Sylveon's argument to that is 'He just doesn't know yet, neither does Jessie'.

All those times I've seen my team mates getting hurt, beaten and humiliated, I have to look away, and end up taking the rest of the hits. It's painful, taking all those attacks, but seeing my team mates getting hurt is much more painful.

Ash. He's the cause for all this trouble! He's the one who did this to us! Like that time he shook us out of a tree, just to provide a distraction; my team mates getting attacked by spearow and fearow!

I remember the time when scyther attacked. We got out okay, but Jessie's hair was cut down right to her next. It was painful to look at, and Ash … laughed at her. His laugh almost destroyed my heart, and it caused Flareon to go berserk in his Pokéball.

I hate that Ash so much! Someday, I'm gonna get him for all his done, and steal his pikachu, but I'll wait until his journey is over. That will be a long and painful journey.

Every day, I wish that there will be a day without bad luck for us, but the Pokégods clearly hate me. It just seems to get worse.

I'm not lying, but sometimes, after a very unlucky day, where my team mates have suffered greatly, I almost want to cry, and rarely, I do. These guys are my only good friends. They don't deserve this!

Please, don't say that they do! Yes, we steal, but that's only because we're in Team Rocket! I just know that if we weren't in Team Rocket, we wouldn't be doing this!

All I want is for people to like us, realise our real selves, realise how painful it is, realise how scary blasting off is, and realise that we don't want to be laughed at.

Whenever I hear someone laugh at my team mates, call them 'losers', say that they're the worst, I want to launch a Hyper Beam at their face, and show them how it feels!

Whenever I see them getting hurt, I must look away. I can almost feel the tears coming, the pain they suffer. Their future, past and present are all horrible.

I almost can't keep talking about this stuff, but I will keep going, just so you understand.

Whenever we talk to the boss, I can feel my body twitch; it does that when something bad will happen. I always fear to words 'You're fired!' said to my group.

The pain. The suffering. The blasting off. I can't get over it! Even our families all have something bad going on.

James's family always pushes him around, almost making him get married. Jessie's mother could be dead for all we know! Meowth, I don't think he even has a family.

My family is just as bad. My mother hates the fact that I'm in Team Rocket, and, to my horror, said I was part of 'the worst planners to ever live, the worst villains to ever steal, and the best ones at being the worse'. I can't say that last one.

I can't speak more about this topic. I'll break down. Kate and Flareon certainly have. I just hope that, now, you know that being in Team Rocket is more than just being funny.

**I AM STILL THINKING OF NICKNAMES FOR MY POKÉMON, AND WHEN I MAKE NEW ONES, I'LL UPDATE THIS STORY.**

**I JUST HOPE THAT I'VE CHANGED YOUR VIEW ABOUT TEAM ROCKET.**


	2. Kate's POV

**I DECIDED TO ADD TWO MORE CHAPTERS TO THIS STORY; ONE WILL BE FROM KATE'S, MY JOLTEON, POINT OF VIEW, THE OTHER FROM MY FLAREON'S POINT OF VIEW.**

**THIS IS BECAUSE, JUST BECAUSE I WANTED TO, I HAVE KAMES AND JESSEON PAIRING. WHY? AS A FIRST, LOOK UP THE BLACK AND WHITE MOTTO. THAT WILL MAKE SENSE.**

**I'M DOING KATE FIRST BECAUSE I GOT HER BEFORE FLAREON.**

**KATE'S POV**

'And with thunderous emotion, James!'

That's my favourite line in all my team's mottos. It describes James perfectly.

I'm Kate, a jolteon. Do you want to challenge me to a race? No point. I would win. I'm the fastest Pokémon in the world. Don't believe me? Just race me.

I am the jolteon of the second best Pokémon trainer in the world: Nat. She's second only to James.

I have seven other team mates : a vaporeon, a flareon, an espeon, an umbreon, a leafeon, a glaceon, and a sylveon, my love mate. But I feel my main partner is Flareon.

Flareon, though, is quite different from me. He's kind of bossy, and doesn't seem to have any emotions, other than anger. It seems fitting that he's there to defend Jessie instead.

He is powerful though. Even if he can't go into cold water, his fire attacks are strong, and will burn anything that angers him.

Talking about anger, when I get angry, my fur turns spiky. Only then can I access my deadliest attack: Pin Missile. Usually, Pin Missile is weak, but my Pin Missile can cause most Pokémon to faint, but I can only use it when I'm mad.

Even though I'll admit I really hate Flareon, we're together to protect the duo from any harm, but sometimes, our work is never achieved.

Let me tell you about myself. As you need to know, I am a jolteon, a very fast one at that! My fur is so sharp and spiky, you can't even hug me, unless I trust you.

Look 'Jolteon' up in the Pokédex; it says a lot about me. It says that jolteon are sensitive creatures. That's what I am.

I seem to go through quite a few mood swings a day. You could look up the word 'emotion' and my picture would be there.

The emotion I think I go through the most is sadness, and, for reasons I know, I'm not surprised.

Which of the duo do I love the most? James, of course! Why? Don't you know why?! He's so charming, and, just like me, he's filled to the very brim with emotion!

All the time, I like to hold a rose in my mouth. I'm already incredibly similar to him, and that's the only thing I seem to miss. All I'm missing now is the upper class voice. That'll be hard to get.

Flareon just doesn't understand me. He's always pushing me to be like Jessie, and he knows I don't even like her! He knows I want to be like James.

Why don't I like Jessie? She's just like Flareon, a fiery, emotionless destroyer. Flareon keeps telling me that she does have emotion, but that's something I can't see.

That's why I'm so shocked when sylveon tells me he senses something, as in love, between the duo! Can't you believe that?! That's saying that a warm-hearted man filled with emotion and a cold-hearted woman with no emotions love each other! How is that even possible?!

Oh, James. Whenever I see him get hurt, even just a little, emotion is sparked inside me. Burned, trapped, whipped… unbearable.

The worse thing to watch, though, is him getting electrocuted. It's painful to watch because, I know I can stop the electric attack with my ability Volt Absorb, but I never think to jump into front of a Thunderbolt when I really need to.

When a Thunderbolt is coming, it's always an emotional rollarcoster. First, it's a feeling of 'I gotta jump into this Thunderbolt, or James will be blasting off again', then, fear.

I don't why, but a Thunderbolt with not as much power as mine scares me. It seems that even my emotions, something I can't help, stop me from helping who I love.

Then, after we land after a painful blasting off, I have three feelings: guilt and regret for not jumping in front of a harmless electric attack, and sadness, that my choice of fear caused us to fail.

The worst part about all these emotions is that, I rarely feel happy. All the blasting off, the failing, the torture, the sadness, the guilt and the regret just stops me from being happy.

Happiness is just a small emotion in my body that just can't find its way out, with all the other, unwanted emotions inside me. That just makes me feel more upset.

What's so strange, is that, sometimes, Flareon tells me he suffers the same thing: sadness, guilt, and regret, but I have trouble believing that.

I want to be there to protect James from as much harm as possible, but I feel problems get in the way.

As I've said before, my ever-changing emotion prevents me from doing the job I want to do. My speed may be unbeatable, but my defence is just so bad; one direct tackle from a magikarp is usually all it takes to knock me out.

My life as an eevee before my trainer caught me was rough. This is something I've never told my trainer.

I used to be owned by a girl in a family with above average money. She wanted an evolution of eevee.

I always wanted to be a jolteon, the fastest thing around. She, though, wanted to evolve me with a fire stone, into a flareon.

When she tried to use that fire stone on me, I kicked it away before it made me evolve. I ran away, from her and my Pokéball, when I found a trainer who wanted to evolve me into a jolteon.

Even my backstory with James is somewhat similar. We both ran away from home because of a mean girl, and we both ended up with someone else, someone nicer, someone who is a good team mate.

That's right. I just called Jessie a good team mate. Maybe Sylveon's theory isn't so unlikely after all… no! What am I saying?

Let's talk about me and Flareon. I hate him. He's just not my type, literally. I only work with him because we work together.

As I said before, we're out there to protect the duo from harm, but we never get to. I swear, Ash cheats. I mean, electric attacks hurting ground types, being able to dodge swift, turning the lights off when fighting as espeon?!

You know, I think I'm cursed. Some ghost type came along and cursed me, with a curse that'll stay forever! And I have proof.

In the Lavender Town Tower, James was the first one to fall down to the next floor. Cursed. His chimeco got too sick to venture with us. Cursed. He nearly drowned, twice, in the St. Anne journey. Cursed. He met Ash. Cursed. Espeon says he might get fired. Double cursed!

Next time I see Ash, I'll be mad enough to hit him with both Thunderbolt and Pin Missile! That will make him blast off. He's see how it feels to be hurt so badly, and get launched thousands of metres into the sky, and come crashing down full force on the ground!

What I hate most about Ash is the fact how he doesn't know that the only reason why we, yes, we, as in the whole group, do bad things is because we're from Team Rocket.

Being in Team Rocket doesn't mean you're heartless. Not even Jessie is heartless, and I just said that.

I think James especially falls underneath this rule. He did once give up his Cacena so he/she could rise to his/her full potential. I just don't understand how he/she already couldn't under James's care.

Maybe I'm going a little overboard with the James thing? No way!

Another thing Ash ignores is the reason why James joined Team Rocket in the first place. Growing up in a rich family is freedom-less, and James joined Team Rocket for freedom, to get away from Jessiebelle, who is a thousand times worse than Jessie.

I think this is a great time to discuss a rumour going on about James. I don't want to go into details, but, let's just say that this rumour kinda says 'girls are out of the question'.

Now, if this rumour was true, I would, admittedly, be disappointed, but if that James really had that trait, I wouldn't care. It wouldn't make me love him any less. Plus, that would prove that Sylveon's theory is incorrect!

I'll also admit this: when I first saw James in the Pokémon Centre, his charm got to me, in a good way. If he was a Pokémon, Charm would be his signature move, one to get electric girls like me on his side instantly.

And, if you are wondering, YES! I am an actual girl! I'm not a boy like all the other jolteon people write about! Really. There's just too many male jolteon in stories, just like how there are not enough stories about us.

I once heard that James got the lowest score in a 'Pokémon Tech's' history, tied with Jessie. I don't believe it! It must have been rigged. I know that Pokémon are always smarter than humans, but humans are not dumb!

Then again, Meowth's wisdom has stood out way more than it should.

Ash. Ash. Ash! Even saying that twerp's name makes my fur stand up! I remember that time when that girl with the weird name fell in love with James when all he did was catch her from a fall.

Ash, grrr, thought that we tricked her into falling in love with James, and then…

'Water Gun on James!'

Ash was commanding his Pokémon to attack James! That command was like bugged up, horrible sounding music. The girl jumped in the way, but James was still blamed. What the heck, Ash?!

And that time Ash shook us out of a tree just to chase Spearow and Fearow away…

And those thousands of times Ash has beaten James in the most cruel, brutal way…

And all those blast offs.

The only thing bad about James I think of, is that he just can't play things smoothly.

Like that time he and Jessie had to go through exams and get a badge, I don't care about badges.

Jessie was playing smoothly, acting natural the whole way, even when someone looked like they knew who she really was.

James, well, just didn't. When Ash spotted him, he just didn't act natural. He actually, kinda panicked. Thank Arceus Ash is an idiot. Plus, James forgot to use an alias, and when the instructor said his name out loud, he panicked again!

But that's the only bad thing I can really think of. Well, I'll admit, Jessie is definitely stronger physically.

Remember how I said that I just can't contain my emotions? I get extremely depressed when James has to give up a Pokémon.

Three moments that really struck out at me were Weezing, Cacnea and Chimecho.

Weezing was so depressing, just because of the look on his/her face. He/she looked at James, not wanting to leave him, and cried when he/she did.

That day, I ran away, crying. Flareon ran away too, but he didn't cry. My trainer did though. That surprised me. She never cries.

Cacnea was sad because James gave him/her up so he/she could learn Drain Punch, and grow to his/her full potential. Again, I don't understand how he/she couldn't learn Drain Punch under James's care.

He ran away, so depressed. That's what made that day sad for me.

And that day we had to leave Chimecho with James's grandparents was very, very sad for the both of us.

Chimecho, probably because of my curse, caught a serious illness that could have been deadly if he/she didn't get the care.

When we had to leave, leaving Chimecho behind, we both cried. I think I cried the most. James had waited so long to get this friend, only to lose it too soon.

To lift the mood a little, let's take a small break from James and talk about my love mate, Sylveon, the fairy eeveelution.

Sylveon, at first, seemed like a great mate, but his speed is so slow, slower than Stella's, and she's an umbreon trained for walling. Being the fasted Pokémon around, this makes life hard.

And his talent to sense love between the unlikeliest of people may have been right several times, it is not right this time. Love between James and Jessie?!

James even once shouted that he'd rather die than be married to Jessie! You know what Sylveon said to that?!

'He just doesn't know it yet; neither does she.'

Sure, the evidence he's presented to me so far doesn't have a simpler explanation, but come on!

Next time I see James go through physical or emotional pain, I'll use my moves against Ash; kick with twice with Double Kick, shock him to near death with Thunderbolt, and my anger will fire Pin Missile at him. That could kill him. That would be great.

Then, I could take his pikachu.

Oh James, you're such an emotional man, and that's what I like about you, so when I see you go through all that pain, I … I can't. I just can't.

**OKAY GUYS, AFTER MY BREAK-DOWN, I'M FINALLY BACK.**

**MY PARTNER FLAREON WILL BE TELLING HIS STORY, MOSTLY ABOUT JESSIE.**


End file.
